Do you love me?
by Driade P
Summary: Segunda parte da fanfic 'We Belong Together' de quatro partes.
1. 11 Baile em Hogwarts

Baile em Hogwarts

Cho Chang olhou para o espelho no banheiro das meninas. Via ali Hermione, Luna, Ginevra, Amélia e Parvati. Sorriu presunçosamente.

- Enfim, vocês trouxeram o Frank. – Ela disse mirando Parvati pelo espelho.

- Eu fiz um favor para Luna. – Parvati respondeu quase sendo segurada pelas meninas. Ela tinha virado auxiliar do ministro. Nos últimos anos tinha se revelado uma grande política, mas ainda tinha impulsos. – Algum problema nisso Chang?

- Não... Nenhum. – Cho pareceu arrumar o cabelo. – Amélia, como vai o bebê? – Cho respirou um pouco. – Está ficando gorda sabe?

- Sim, e você vai morrer mesmo numa casa cheia de gatos se continuar assim. – Luna interrompeu o clima.

- Fique longe da minha cabeça Di Lua! – Cho saiu do banheiro.

- O que houve com a Cho? – Gina perguntou. – Lembro dela tão meiga.

- A coisa toda da Amélia e o Harry. Fora que eu sou a professora conselheira da Corvinal e não ela. – Hermione explicou.

- Frank... – Amélia olhou para as meninas. Ela tinha resolvido simplesmente ignorar Cho Chang.

- O que tem ele? – Luna perguntou.

- Nada, só que é um nome bonito para um menino não é? – Amélia perguntou. Ela tinha ficado um tanto mais maternal de uns tempos pra cá.

- Sabe? – Parvati olhou para elas. – Eu posso ficar com ele?

- É todo seu! – Luna disse. – Mas você sabe, ele veio aqui por mim e...

- Sei sim... – Parvati Patil pensou um pouco. – Mas isso é só uma paixonite. Ele vai te esquecer. No bom sentido lógico.

- Vamos voltar? – Gina perguntou. – Eu não consigo ficar mais nesse banheiro. Ele me traz lembranças da...

- Olá garotas... – Uma voz trêmula aproximou-se.

- Olá Murta. – As meninas todas disseram desanimadas.

- Devem voltar logo para a mesa. Frank está vindo atrás de você Luna. – Murta disse vendo o desanimo delas.

- Vamos já. – Hermione disse e saiu do banheiro. Andaram um pouco até chegar ao salão principal em que estava acontecendo o Baile de reencontro dos ex-alunos. Chegando perto da mesa em que Ronald, Harry, Frank, Nelville e Draco estavam sentadas, Hermione viu de relance Pansy Parkison passar atrás dos meninos.

- Hum, eu já ia atrás de vocês... – Frank olhou para Luna.

- Nelville? – Luna resolveu ignorar Frank também, o que era meio difícil, já que eles moravam juntos agora. – Vamos dançar?

- Vamos... – Nelville levantou e sorriu confiante para Frank.

- Gina? – Draco perguntou. – Vou ali falar com a Pansy, tudo bem? – Draco tinha aprendido a pedir coisas a Gina.

- Tudo bem uma ova! – Gina olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Draco. – Você fica aqui comigo!

- O que é isso na sua lapela Frank? – Parvati perguntou.

- Ah, isso? É o broche de Durmstrang. – Frank ajeitou o broche. – Eu estudei lá.

- Estudou? – Hermione perguntou. – Interessante.

- Amor, eu realmente preciso beber... – Amélia disse baixo no ouvido de Harry.

- Depois, um copo de vinho branco quem sabe... – Harry sorriu.

- Ronald? – Hermione perguntou. – Vamos dançar?

- Ele não dança. – Parvati respondeu.

- Eu sei. – Hermione chateou-se um pouco. – Mas vai. Esta noite.

- Tudo bem. – Ronald levantou e foi até o salão com segurando a mão de Hermione. Pode ver Collin seguindo ele com os olhos. Collin ainda estava com uma câmera na mão, ou seja, continuara sendo fotografo. Viu Luna parar de dançar com Nelville e ir falar com ele. Mas depois não pensou mais nada. Hermione estava beijando ele, ali no meio do salão. Ele sorriu por dentro enquanto valsava e beijava. – Hermione, eu realmente te amo.

- Eu sei Weasley. – Hermione riu e imitou Draco. – Ninguém resiste à mim. – Hermione deu uma olhada em volta. – Oh-oh! – Ela disse. – Finnigan, está vindo! Está indo falar com Gina. Venha! – E puxou Ronald para a mesa de novo. Viu Luna e Nelville seguirem também.

- Finnigan! – Gina disse num tom surpreso.

- Isso só melhora. – Amélia disse baixinho.

- Gina! – Ele a abraçou. – Você está linda! – Ela riu. – Como sempre, eu digo.

- Sim, concordo com você. – Draco se fez presente.

- Gente adivinha! – Luna chegou perto deles. – Collin! Collin vai trabalhar comigo! – Ela sorriu.

- Que bom Luna. Sabia que você iria conseguir! – Frank disse feliz.

- Sim amor. – Nelville abraçou-a por trás. – Eu fico feliz por isso.

- Frank? – Parvati chamou atenção. – Vamos dançar? – Ela não esperou Frank responder e carregou-o pro salão.

- Enfim... – Harry apertou a mão de Finnigan que acabara de beijar o rosto de Hermione. – Como estão as coisas no restaurante?

- Ótimas, a "Ginny" é uma cheff de cozinha excelente! – Ele sorriu.

- Sim. – Hermione sentou e obrigou Luna e Nelville sentarem também. Com os olhos.

- Vou indo. Vou ver Angelina. – Ele sorriu e saiu.

- Angelina, eu queria vê-la! – Harry disse.

- Mas você não vai me deixar aqui com os Lovegood-Logbotton, Weasley-Granger e os Weasley-Malfoy vai? – Amélia meio que suplicou com os olhos.

- Venha você também. – Harry levou-a.

- Droga de festa. – Luna exclamou.

- Di Lua. – Draco olhou pra ela. – Você está mal humorada. Só por que o seu amante está na pista com outra?

- Não, por que o amante da Gina está na mesa ao lado. Por isso. – Luna retrucou e olhou com um olhar brilhante para Gina.

- Hermione. Vamos sair daqui. – Ronald levantou e segurou na mão de Hermione. Levou ela paro o jardim do castelo. Foram caminhando até a beira do lago. Ronald olhou para Hermione. – Sabe, está tudo um caos com eles.

- É... A Gina com o Finnigan. A Luna com o Frank. A Amélia com a Cho... – Hermione disse.

- Então, eu quero que você saiba. Eu te amo. E não quero que nada aconteça entre a gente. O Krum, eu superei. – Ronald olhou para ela. – Teve mais algum?

- O Adler. – Ela respondeu sem pensar muito.

- Ele te deixou Hermione. Não conta. – Ronald tentou dizer isso de maneira gentil. – Como não conta a Grace. Então acho que só fiquei com você.

- E com a Lilá, não se esqueça! – Ela completou.

- Pois é... – Ele a abraçou. – Você, você vai querer casar comigo? – Ele perguntou. - Tipo, um dia?

- Sim, sim... – Hermione disse olhando para ele. – Um dia. – E então o beijou. Por raros dez minutos ela apenas fez olhar para ele e beijá-lo. Até que Luna veio correndo em seu tubinho prata, gritando:

- Malfoy! – Ela disse e parou. – Ele bateu no Finnigan. Foi expulso. Do baile. – E depois respirou.

- Foi? – Ronald sorriu. – Eu teria feito isso antes.

- Estamos indo. Vocês vêm? – Ela perguntou e depois olhou para Hermione. Ela queria que eles fossem. Ia precisar de todo mundo em casa para ajudar com o Frank.

- Claro... – Hermione disse, seguiu ela até a carroça que estava na porta de Hogwarts e depois aparatou para o apartamento móvel.

- Nunca achei que diria disso Malfoy. – Ronald aproximou-se dele. – Mas, foi muito bom o que você fez! – E depois apertou a mão dele.

- Obrigada Weasley. – Draco sentou-se no sofá. – Eu não agüento aquele Finnigan em cima da Gina.

- Malfoy! – Gina falou para ele. – Estou aqui! Eu disse que o Finnigan não fez nada disso, mas você acredita?

- Menos barulho, por favor. – Amélia foi até a geladeira das meninas. – Estou com dor de cabeça.

- Só uma taça querida. – Harry foi atrás dela.

- Hu-hum. – Frank limpou a garganta.. – Luna pode me mostrar o banheiro?

- Você sabe onde é o banheiro! – Nelville disse.

- Eu levo sim, Frank! – Luna exclamou no meio deles. Queria mesmo é sair do meio do clima tenso da sala. – Frank é logo ali na segunda porta. – Ela disse quando chegaram no meio do corredor. Mas de repente sentiu um baque. Suas costas sentiram algo frio. Mas depois todo seu corpo foi tomado por uma onda quente. Sentiu uma mão na sua coxa. Começou a arfar. – Nelville...

- Nelville? – Frank a soltou. – Sou eu Luna, meu amor. – Ele disse indignado. Foi então que viu uma rajada vermelha chegar perto dele. Depois sentiu uma dor na parte de trás da cabeça.

- Luna! – Hermione viu Frank no meio da sala, sangrando atrás da cabeça.

- Ele me agarrou no corredor. – Luna chegou perto dele. – Saia da minha casa! – Luna berrou.

- Vamos, Frank. – Parvati, que tinha vindo com eles, a pedido de Luna, aproximou-se dele e aparatou.

- Há, há, há, há... – Amélia começou a rir. – Vocês são cômicos! Primeiro, o Malfoy bate no Finnigan. Depois o Ronald some com a Hermione. Daí a Luna arremessa o Thermopolis na sala. – Ela riu de novo. – Vocês simplesmente não existem...

- Amélia. – Harry a abraçou. Ela estava usando um vestido preto com uma fita verde entre o busto e a recém adquirida barriga. – Chega de vinho para você hoje...

- Preciso mesmo ir pra cama. – Hermione tirou os saltos e foi indo à direção do corredor.

- Malfoy! Eu estou falando com você! – Gina parecia ainda estar discutindo com Malfoy apesar de tudo. – Você nunca mais vai bater no Finnigan, ele é meu patrão! Pode me demitir por isso! Por seus ciúmes bobos.

- Você estava dançando com ele Gina! – Harry entreviu.

- Calado Harry! – Amélia pediu. – Deixe-os resolverem isso.

- Enfim... Vamos Luna? – Nelville levantou do sofá. Resolvera ficar calado com toda a historia do Frank arremessado pela sala, mas sabia que ele nunca mais voltaria ao menos.

- Não me venha com essa historia de vamos... – Luna arrumou o fio prateado do cabelo. – Eu fico aqui, você sabe disso.

- Tudo bem. – Ele foi até o começo do corredor onde Luna estava, beijou-a e depois aparatou.

- Gina, eu quero que você me apareça um dia com a história que gosta mais do Finnigan. – Malfoy voltou a gritar com Gina.

- É? Então terminemos o noivado então, por que só assim para eu dizer algo assim. Eu te amo Malfoy. – Amélia cuspiu a água que Harry tinha dado para ela.

- Desculpe, é que ninguém ama um Malfoy. – Ela disse.

- Se amam uma Desire, podem sim amar um Malfoy. – Draco disse. Então ele simplesmente aparatou. Sempre fugia em situações assim. Então Gina aparatou atrás dele.

- Então? – Harry olhou em volta. – Onde está Rony?

- Hermione? – Ronald entrou no quarto dela no escuro.

- Ronald? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ela disse surpresa.

- Isso... – Então Ronald começou a beijá-la na cama dela.

- Não... – Hermione esquivou-se um pouco depois. – Você tem que voltar pra sua casa.

- Acho que vou mudar pra cá. – Ele disse do nada.

- Ah, mas não vai mesmo! – Ela disse de supetão. – Poderá vir assim que Gina e Luna saírem, mas não antes... – Ela disse.

- Enfim, eu tentei. – Ele beijou-a e sumiu.

- Hermione? Ronald? – Amélia entrou no quarto.

- Ele já foi. – Hermione avisou.

- Querida? – Amélia disse depois de um longo suspiro. – Boa noite... – Então Amélia fechou a porta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Duvidaram da minha capacidade de piorar?

Ò.ó9


	2. 12 Luna L L

Luna Lovegood Longbottom

Luna disse sim depois de Neville. Sorriu então pra ele. Logo depois um beijo terminava oficialmente a união das famílias Lovegood e Logbotton. Neville olhou para a sua noiva, que não vestia branco, mas sim um vestido num tom azul claro com várias fitas prateadas. Eles se beijaram. Olharam para os convidados na pequena sala – "estritamente familiar" como pedira Luna – completaram tudo com um sorriso grande.

Amélia pegou a mão de Harry e pôs sob sua barriga de oito meses. Harry sorriu e beijou Amélia. Lamentou-se um pouco por não ter uma cerimônia, mas Amélia não se sujeitaria a entrar numa sala matrimonial. "Não necessito de dogmas, e sim de amor", ela dizia sempre que ele tocava no assunto.

Draco suspirou. Achara tudo aquilo chato demais. Gina não piscava do lado dele e à cada passo de Luna ela apertava mais a mão de Malfoy.

Carlinhos segurava um pequeno bebê enquanto Fleur secava suas lagrimas. Ela tinha vindo especialmente para o casamento de Luna com Neville.

Ronald estava tremendo desde que entrara na sala. Tinha um certo pavor de casamentos, por não se imaginar no lugar do noivo. Ele realmente queria casar com Hermione, mas não podia evitar o medo. Hermione estava estonteante. Seguia com os olhos brilhantes os fios prateados do cabelo de Luna que se fundiam com seu vestido.

Assim que saíram da sala matrimonial aparataram para o espaçoso apartamento de Neville, numa festa animada. Os amigos se sentaram num canto da sala, enquanto miravam os noivos andarem entre os convidados.

- Eu realmente espero que ela seja feliz com o Logbotton mulherengo. – Amélia disse com sua costumeira taça de vinho. Harry se assegurava que ela tomasse uma por dia apenas, já que era quase impossível privá-la de tomá-lo.

- Vai ser sim Ami. – Hermione disse. – Ela o ama. Acho que basta.

- Sim, sim. – Gina falou rapidamente. – E ela está _feliz._

- Feliz demais. – Draco disse mal humorado. – O que ela acha que ganhou? Neville não é grande coisa.

- E você é uma preciosidade Malfoy! – Ronald disse caçoando.

- Pois é Draco. – Harry disse. – Daqui um tempo você vai ser um Malfoy Weasley. – Ele riu. Como todos na mesa.

- Quieto Potter, ou eu... – Draco disse tempestuoso.

- Ou você o que Malfoy? – Amélia disse cerrando seus olhos.

- Garotas? – Luna gritou no meio da sala. – Vou jogar o buquê!

Todas as mulheres - menos Fleur e Amélia - se levantaram e foram até o centro. O buquê voou e foi parar nas mãos de Ginevra que sorriu. Voltou para a mesa quase aos pulos.

- Draco, meu querido você viu isso? – Gina disse. Ao ouvir a palavra "querido" sair da boca de Gina, Ronald se engasgou com um salgadinho.

- Vi sim. Um ato trouxa! – Draco quase cuspiu. – Tinha de ser aqui!

- Blá, blá Malfoy! – Luna chegou com Neville na mesa. – Comporte-se!

- Parabéns Di Lua. – Malfoy apertou a mão dela desgostoso.

- Guarde o seu teatro Draco. – Neville afrouxou a gravata e sentou-se. – Droga de festa.

- Hum? – Hermione fingiu não ouviu.

- Isso tudo é inútil. – Ele continuou. – Por mim eu estava no Brasil aproveitando a lua de mel.

- Vocês vão para o Brasil? – Gina pareceu maravilhada.

- Ele achou que iríamos. – Luna riu. – Estava louco se achava que eu ia deixar o meu jornal!

- Humpf! – Neville bufou nervoso e ascendeu um cigarro.

- Neville você fuma? – Harry perguntou assustado.

- Byron Jr. – Luna interrompeu, pegou o cigarro de Neville, jogou no chão e pisou.

- Com as prostitutas e tudo? – Amélia riu. – Enfim, o que vão fazer?

- Nada. – Luna foi direta. – Vamos essa noite para um hotel por aqui em Londres mesmo. Tirarei essa semana de férias apenas. O meu jornal está nascendo, simplesmente não posso parar tudo isso agora.

- E ela me ama. – Neville disse num tom irônico.

- Eu já vou. – Draco levantou. – Não agüento mais nem um minuto desse fingimento de felicidade. Você vem Gina?

- Vou sim. – Gina fez uma cara ruim, mas levantou e aparatou junto de Malfoy para o apartamento móvel.

- Gina, jogue isso fora! – Draco disse para ela quando se viram sozinhos no apartamento.

- Não vou jogar o buquê da Luna! – Gina pareceu ofendida. – É meu. É nosso.

- Sim, como você quiser. – Draco piscou os olhos forçadamente e depois chegou perto de Gina. – Você, hum, já pensou onde vamos passar a nossa lua de mel?

- Lua de mel? – Gina aterrissou bruscamente de seus vislumbres de Luna e Neville. – Pra que?

- Não vai querer ir pra outro lugar? Um lugar longe do Finnigan? – Draco perguntou e riu.

- Oh, sim do nosso casamento. – Ela pareceu um pouco triste. – Não, na verdade talvez casar seja um erro.

- O QUE? – Draco arregalou os olhos.

- Sabe Malfoy? Você não me parece do tipo que se prende. – Gina começou a caminhar na sala do apartamento.

- E você não parece do tipo que fica só. – Draco disse sibilando. – Onde você quer chegar? Weasley você está terminando comigo? – Draco falou num tom ameaçador.

- Não Draco! – Ela riu. – Mas pense um pouco... Você quer mesmo casar? Você viu como vai ser... Já imaginou Fred, Jorge e Narcisa num só cômodo? Não rola Draco.

- Como assim não "rola"? – Draco foi pra cozinha e se serviu um conhaque. – Você está queimando o seu cérebro demais naquela cozinha de trouxas. Vai acontecer por que queremos que aconteça. – Draco pôs o conhaque na mesa de centro junto do buquê. Depois abraçou Gina. – Eu te amo Weasley. Você me ama ou que?

- Eu te amo Malfoy. – Ela disse constrangida. Nunca percebera o quão esquisita ficava perto de Draco. – Mas...

- Então cale a boca Weasley e me beije! – Draco beijou Gina.

Sim, eu comecei um casal e terminei com outro. Queria mostrar que eu sou uma "escritora" multifacetada... rsrsrsrss... Mas sabe, eu necessitava de imaginar como seria um romance entra uma Weasley e um Malfoy. E olha, acho que bolei a morte do P.P – pequeno Potter-: A Amélia vai ter uma cirrose no nono mês e o bebê nasce morto. Macabro né? Mas é que o casal Amélia & Harry me dá um pouco de nojo, sabe, eles são perfeitos DEMAIS. Enfim, o P.P. vai morrer... E na próxima fic – que de novo Ronald e Mione vão ficar apagados – eu dou um jeito nos Potter. Adeus.

Athame Broke.


	3. 13 Peter Potter

Pedro Potter

Os casais se reuniram no aeroporto de Londres para receber Luna e Neville. Hermione, de mãos dadas com Ronald, disse baixo:

- Meu Zeus! – Ela exclamou assim que viu uma Luna mais alta, encorpada, bronzeada e de cabelo cacheados chegar. – Luna?

- Olá! – Luna sorriu e abraçou as meninas uma a uma. Quando foi abraçar Amélia, ela disse:

- Cuidado! Estou gerando um ser aqui! – e riu. Amélia estava sorrindo mais do que nunca. Estava no nono mês de gravidez.

- Vocês sumiram por um mês! – Draco exclamou. – Estava quase dando uma festa quando recebemos a coruja.

- Hum, o Neville me convenceu. – Luna revirou os olhos. – Ele sabe ser teimoso.

- Sei... – Neville beijou o rosto de Luna. – Eu que ficava na praia toda hora.

- Hum, vocês parecem ótimos! – Gina cumprimentou. – E Luna você está...

- Corada! – Ronald completou pegando uma mala, para ajudar.

- É mesmo. – Harry ajudou também. – E o jornal?

- Nem me fale em jornal... – Luna disse. – Dei um jeito de arrumá-lo junto com o Collin via corujas, mas era inviável. – Eles foram caminhando até uma sala do aeroporto.

- E por que vieram de avião? – Hermione perguntou.

- Tentamos parecer o mais trouxa possível. Fora que não é legal aparatar de um continente pra outro... – Neville disse meio cansado, depois viu Amélia tentar carregar uma mala. – Amélia, você realmente... – Neville assustou. – Amélia! A sua bolsa!

- Ai... – Amélia se segurou em Harry. A bolsa dela tinha estourado, um liquido branco escorria de dentro do vestido dela.

- Amélia? – Harry disse num tom preocupado. – Zeus, você está tendo o bebê!

- Ou isso ou estou fazendo xixi na calça não, é Harry! – Amélia disse atormentada. – Me aparatem droga!

Harry aparatou com Amélia pro hospital bruxo St. Mungos. Todos os outros aparataram logo atrás, mas não entraram na sala do parto. Amélia estava deitada numa maca, numa sala verde, segurando a mão de Harry. Este estava muito nervoso e olhava, por de trás dos óculos um médico andar de um lado pro outro dentro da sala, carregando coisas:

- Então, quando vou ter um anestesista? – Amélia berrou pro médico.

- Desculpe srª Potter. – O médico chegou perto dela. – Estamos sem anestesistas.

- Como assim? – Harry soltou a mão de Amélia e chegou mais perto do médico. – Que espelunca é essa que não tem um anestesista? – Ele gritou pro médico. – É a minha mulher que está naquela maca doutor! – Harry esbravejou. – Então você vai arranjar um anestesista!

- Doutor? – Uma enfermeira entrou no cômodo. – As sereias, estão prontas.

- Sereias? – Amélia perguntou suando na maca. – Não quero sereias! Quero a droga da anestesia!

- Sr. e srª Potter, elas são as únicas que temos. É o mais próximo de uma anestesia que temos agora. – O médico disse num tom sério. Parecia o único com um pingo de sanidade entra os três.

- Júlio, chegue mais perto. – Amélia pediu o mais educadamente possível considerando sua posição.

- Sim? – o médico chegou mais perto.

- Por todas os natais que esse hospital teve, é melhor elas serem boas! – Amélia disse num tom ameaçador. – Ou se não eu peço demissão deste pardieiro e volto pra França! – Amélia quase cuspiu na cara do médico assustado. – Entendeu?

- Sim, senhora Potter. – o médico foi até a porta e pediu para que as sereias entrassem.

Quatro enfermeiras trouxeram dois pequenos tanques, cada um com uma sereia. Elas eram anormalmente bonitas. As sereias abriram a boca e começaram a entoar um cântico calmo e apaixonante.

- Harry? – Amélia sentiu mais calma, mas Harry pareceu adormecer. – Harry olhe pra mim!

- Sim, sim.. – Ele focou Amélia de novo.

- Vamos então? – o médico chegou perto de Amélia, que já tinha as pernas abertas e levantadas. – Respire Amélie... – Ele disse. – Respire fundo e empurre...

- Ah!!! – Amélia berrou na sala.

- Meu amor, você está indo muito bem... – Harry disse.

- Empurre Amélie! – Dr. Júlio pediu mais uma vez. – Com mais força... – As sereias cantavam mais alto.

Do lado de fora as meninas estavam de pé andando de um lado pro outro enquanto os meninos continuavam sentados...

- São sereias? – Luna ouviu um cântico. – Zeus, estão usando sereias!

- Nossa, isso deve ter sido difícil de arranjar. – Hermione pensou.

- Está nascendo mais um Potter, Granger. – Draco sibilou sentado. – Eles fariam qualquer coisa.

- Poupe-me do seu mal-humor Draco! – Gina atirou para Malfoy. Estava nervosa também. – E por favor, abstenha-se de falar por um tempo se for pra coisas desagradáveis.

- Pois é... – Ronald resolveu quebrar o clima pesado. – Tomara que esteja tudo indo bem.

- Faz mais de vinte minutos que ela está em trabalho de parto... – Luna sorriu. – O bebê é rápido.

- Definitivamente um Potter. – Neville disse. – Já deram uma vassoura pra ele?

- Neville, eu faço minha as palavras da Gina okay?

- O que está acontecendo? – Hermione estava mais apreensiva que todos. – Como está o bebê? E a Amélia? – Hermione apertava os dedos.

- Mione, fique calma. – Ronald abraçou-a. – Logo Amélia estará segurando o bebê e mandando na gente de novo.

- Espero... – Hermione disse e beijou ele. – Eles parecem felizes. – Hermione se referiu à Luna e Neville.

- Com um mês no Brasil até eu! – Ronald sorriu. – Sabe, Mione estava pensando na Rússia.

- O que tem ela? – Ela perguntou ainda mirando a porta da sala que Amélia estava.

- É um ótimo lugar pra lua de mel. – Ronald completou.

- É... Daí eu dou um pulo no Krum pra falar com ele. – Mione pareceu irônica. – E por que você está pensando nisso?

- Me ocorreu só. – Ele disse pondo a mão no bolso. – Mas e o nosso casamento?

- Faça-me um favor Ronald! – Hermione subiu um tom. – A Amélia está tendo um bebê e os Malfoy-Weasley vão se casar. Não pode esperar um pouco?

- Não... – Ele sorriu e abraçou-a de novo. – Quero mesmo ir morar com você. – E beijou a nuca dela. – Acordar do seu lado, almoçar com você, dormir com você...

- Hum... – Hermione sorriu. – Tudo bem... Espere um pouco mais. – Ela beijou ele. – Quem sabe ano que vem?

- Pensaremos em algo mais perto... – Ele disse um pouco triste.

- Gente! – Um Harry suado e de olhos arregalados saiu da porta em que o parto – Nasceu! – Harry gritou. O que deixou as sereias assustadas e pararam de cantar.

- Nasceu? – Hermione gritou e abraçou Harry apertado. – Que ele seja feliz...

- Parabéns Harry. – Ronald apertou a mão dele e todos os outros meninos fizeram o mesmo.

- Harry... – Cho aparatou no hospital. – Onde ela está?

- Amélia está sendo levada para o quarto dela. – Harry disse desorientado com as pessoas que estavam em sua volta.

Cho caminhou rápido entre os corredores e parava todas as enfermeiras perguntando o paradeiro de sua irmã postiça. Quando finalmente achou o quarto, viu Amélia deitada com o rosto cansado segurando um bebê.

- Amélie? – Cho adentrou no quarto.

- O que você quer Chang? – Ela perguntou irritada.

- Venho em paz. – Cho disse sorrindo. – Vim pedir desculpas por tudo... – Cho chegou perto da cama da irmã. – Ele é lindo...

- Meus genes. – Amélia sorriu. – Eu te perdôo. Não fui uma irmã de fácil convivência também. – Amélia começou a chorar. – Droga de hormônios!

- Querida? – Harry, junto dos outros entrou no quarto. – Você e o pequeno Pedro estão bem?

- Estamos sim. – Amélia fez um sinal com a mão para que ele chegasse perto. Ronald e Hermione estavam abraçados, Draco e Gina de mãos dadas e Neville e Luna também. Eles todos chegaram perto e sorriram para Amélia. Ela sorriu de volta. Deu o bebê à Harry e viu Hermione se aproximar. – Mione, estou tão feliz...

- Eu também estaria. – Ela sorriu. – Você está linda.

- Está mesmo. – Completou Gina.

- Ele, não podia ser mais saudável. – Luna completou.

- Obrigado garotas por cuidar de mim. – Amélia soltou mais uma lágrima. – Mas sabe o que eu realmente queria agora? – Ela suspirou. – Uma taça de vinho.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

huá, huá, huáaaaa

Desculpe, o P.P. – agora, Pedro Potter - continua vivo... Me a apeguei à ele... Eu até tinha discutido com a Gagau um jeito de ele morrer, mas sabe? As coisas não apontavam pra esse lado agora. A morte do P.P. ia ser trágica demais, e eu tenho outros truques na manga. Sabe a Parvati e o Frank? Eles voltam! Rsrsrsrs E quase casando. Ué, isso é um romance, o que vocês queriam?


	4. 14 Tea for six

Chá pra seis

Parvati abraçou as meninas no café da rua em que o apartamento móvel estava.

- Onde estamos? – Parvati perguntou.

- Parece a Grécia. – Amélia disse segurando um bebê.

- O ministério não para de mudar o apartamento. Espero que não traga nenhum empecilho para os moradores. – Luna pareceu mais lúcida agora. Estava com o maior copo de café da mesa e tinha um bloco de anotações aberto com uma pena na orelha.

- Como vai o jornal? – Parvati perguntou.

- Vai bem, o Collin realmente tira ótima fotos. – Luna elogiou.

- Sim, e ele está lindo. – Gina completou.

- Ginevra... – Hermione olhou-a feio. – Como vai o SEU noivado?

- Hum, o Malfoy está parecendo uma moça. – Ela disse tomando chá. – Sabe, ele está vendo as coisas do casamento.

- Ele o que? – Amélia começara a amamentar Pedro.

- Pois é. Disse que vamos pra França na lua de mel. – Gina sorriu. – Ele está bobo.

- Nossa, nunca imaginei que o Malfoy fosse desse tipo. – Hermione tomou mais suco de laranja. – É até engraçado.

- É ridículo. – Amélia disse.

- E ele quer filhos! – Gina disse. – No plural.

- Malfoy com filhos? – Parvati riu.

- Bom, vai ser até legal ver ele criar amor por algo que não seja ele... – Hermione pensou. – Ou a Gina.

- Bem, e você Hermione? – Parvati perguntou. - Como vai você e o Rony?

- Vamos bem. – Hermione tomou mais suco. – Mas ele me enche mais com a historia do noivado depois do casamento da Luna.

- E as investidas? – Luna perguntou.

- Que investidas? – Hermione perguntou inocente.

- Qual é Mione! – Luna riu. – Quando eu morava lá ele vivia te jogando contra a parede para vocês transarem. – Luna disse.

- E não transaram ainda? – Parvati pareceu horrorizada. – Eu o Frank já...

- Como assim você e o Thermopolis? – Amélia assustou-se, assuntando o pequeno Pedro.

- Depois Amélia... – Gina pediu. – Vamos ouvir a Mione agora. – Ela voltou-se pra Hermione. – Ele tem forçado?

- Hum, vamos dizer que sim. – Ela terminou o suco e procurou o garçom com os olhos.

- Fortemente... – Luna sorriu.

- Luna, saia da minha mente... – Hermione pediu envergonhada.

- E por que não transa logo? – Amélia foi direta. – Você nem quer não é? – Ela foi irônica.

- Não é isso. Tenho medo que seja rápido demais. – Hermione falou ressabiada.

- Faz cinco meses... – Luna disse. – A Amélia estava grávida ainda.

- Hey, faz três semanas que eu tenho um filho okay? – Amélia pareceu ofendida.

- Se o Harry sabe que o Pedro está fora de casa... Ele tem um troço! – Gina riu.

- Harry, o "super-pai"... – Amélia riu.

- O caso é que eu não sei se está na hora. – Hermione falou.

- Com o Adler foi em menos de um mês. – Parvati lembrou.

- Eu não amava o Adler. – Hermione chamou o garçom.

- Faça o que você quiser Hermione. – Gina disse. – Sabe, o Ronald pode esperar.

- Bem, o Harry não pôde. – Amélia foi sincera.

- Vocês já voltaram à... – Gina perguntou parecendo incrédula. –Não me diga!

- Pois é... Parece que a abstinência foi uma época dura pra ele... – Amélia disse rindo.

- Deve ter sido. Ele pareceu duro naqueles tempos... – Luna constatou.

- Mas e você Gina? – Hermione perguntou. – Você e o Draco?

- Já... – Gina disse rubra.

- Ele parece ser violento. – Luna comentou por alto.

- Luna! – Gina olhou para ela com raiva.

- E é? – Amélia perguntou inocentemente.

- Um pouco. – Gina olhou para baixo. – Mas não mais que o Neville eu suponho...

- Deixemos o Logbotton fora disso. – Luna pediu.

- Por que? – Parvati perguntou. – Ele parece ser selvagem. Por ser tão frio...

- Frio? – Luna riu-se. – É algo que ele não é. Ele me compreende, sabe do que eu gosto... Sabe do jeito que eu gosto, sem eu dizer um palavra.

- Detalhes demais Luna... – Amélia alarmou.

- Hum, o Frank é okay... – Parvati disse relapsa.

- Okay? – Todas perguntaram pasmas.

- Ele devia ser um deus... – Gina disse.

- E é... Tenta me agradar de todas as formas... – Parvati disse. – É romântico...

- Então... – Hermione pareceu confusa. – O que falta?

- Falta alguém que exija algo, me afronte. Ele é muito calmo... – Parvati mexeu seu capuccino.

- Hum, todos tem seus defeitos... – Amélia mudou Pedro de lado.

- E como vai essa coisa fofa? – Parvati perguntou.

- Eu vou bem obrigada. – Ronald chegou perto das meninas.

- Engraçado Rony. – Parvati viu ele aparatar com Frank.

- Do que estavam falando? – Frank perguntou.

- Sexo. – Luna foi a única que respondeu.

- Vamos? – Ronald perguntou para Hermione no ato e aparatou com ela para uma espécie de cinema.

Ronald comprou as entradas e a pipoca. Hermione se sentou no fundo com Ronald.

- Comprei uma pipoca só... –Ronald disse. – A fila estava enorme e...

- Ronald? – Hermione disse baixinho.

- E tinha uma mulher com três bebês que choravam alto do meu lado... Aquilo estava me irritando...

- Ronald? – Ela chamou de novo.

- Sem falar na senhora que estava atrás de mim. Ela estava pedindo pra eu me apressar...

- Ronald! – ela falou alto.

- O que foi Mione? – Ronald pareceu preocupado.

- Eu falei com as meninas...

- Sobre sexo. – Ele riu. – O que você quer saber? As abelhinhas?

- Então. – Ela ignorou. – Sabe que somos o único casal que não... – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Sei, incluindo a minha irmã. – Ronald pareceu irritado.

- Então... – Hermione falou baixo. – Acho... Eu acho... – Hermione sorriu.

- Você o que? – Ronald perguntou curiosa.

- Acho que estou pronta.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Desculpem, esta fic está ridiculamente trivial e banal, eu sei.

Mas é só pra vocês conhecerem o dia-a-dia deles. E a Parvati não vai ficar pra sempre. Me cansa trabalhar com quatro casais calcula com cinco? Eles vieram apenas visitar o P.P.

E pra quem não entendeu, é chá pra seis contando com o Pedro...

Bjos!


	5. 15 Worried DiLua

Di Lua preocupada

Ronald passou a mão no rosto de Hermione. Ela sorriu bobamente para ele, e ele retribuiu. Hermione saiu da cama, colocou a primeira peça de roupa que viu e caminhou para a cozinha. Ronald veio logo atrás, mirou o relógio no alto da parede, eram dez da manhã. Hermione foi até a geladeira, pegou leite e pôs sobre a bancada que separava a cozinha da sala. Ronald ligou o fogão e pôs uma frigideira sobre ele. Eles, numa sincronia inacreditável, iniciaram o preparo do café da manhã. Nem repararam quando Gina e Parvati entraram no apartamento, com pacotes de compras.

- Vocês ficam lindinhos assim. – Parvati riu, ao ver Ronald de shorts de pijama e Hermione com uma camisa que provavelmente era de Ronald.

- Zeus, de novo! – Gina pareceu brava quando chegou perto da cozinha. – Já é a quarta vez na semana que vocês acordam assim. Você esqueceu onde é a sua casa Ronald Weasley?

- Eu não... Mas você parece ter esquecido já que demora tanto pra chegar aqui quando está com o Draco. – Ronald sorriu.

- Desculpe Gina. – Hermione ficou rubra. – Sabe, fica difícil de levantar da cama antes das dez no sábado.

- Como se eu deixasse... – Ronald falou baixo e os dois riram.

- Gina dá um tempo... – Parvati intercedeu. – É a primeira semana deles.

- Na minha primeira semana não foi assim... – Gina esclareceu.

- Me assusta você ter tido horas com o Malfoy. – Ronald começou a fritar ovos.

- Enfim, a coisa toda tem que acabar. – Gina olhou sério pro casal. – Eu ainda moro aqui, quero respeito...

- Sim, devemos fazer isso quando você chega bêbada ou quando você chega com o Malfoy? – Hermione riu.

- Hum... – Gina engoliu as palavras e começou a tirar as compras do pacote.

- É sério Ronald, vista alguma coisa. – Parvati disse.

- Qual é Parva... – Ronald riu. – Fala que você não gosta do que vê.

- Engraçado você Rony... – Parvati começou a folhear algumas revistas que estavam na mesa de centro da sala.

- Como vai querer seus ovos Mione? – Rony perguntou para Hermione.

- _Como vai querer seus ovos Mione..._? – Luna aparatou no apartamento e assustou-se. – Por Zeus Ronald vista alguma coisa!

- Por mim, vista alguma coisa! – Amélia, que aparatou junto com Luna, disse.

- Pronto, as velhas avarentas chegaram... – Ronald olhou para Hermione sorrindo.

- Onde está o meu afilhado? – Hermione perguntou.

- Hum, ficou com Harry. – Amélia disse. – Sabe, eu mereço um pouco de descanso.

- Então vocês finalmente fizeram? – Luna perguntou olhando diretamente para Hermione.

- Demorou... – Amélia olhou para eles. Estavam em abril e o os raios laranjas da primavera invadira o apartamento. – Vocês são lentos...

- A culpa toda é da Mione, ela realmente é indecisa... – Rony parecia confortável com o assunto. – Mas eu não sabia por que, já que ela transou com o Adler em menos de um mês e ela nem o amava...

- Por isso mesmo... – Hermione esclareceu. – E por que de repente a minha vida sexual parece tão interessante pra vocês? – Hermione terminou de preparar o café.

- Por que você finalmente tem uma... – Luna disse.

- Enfim, por que estão aqui? – Gina perguntou para Luna e Amélia.

- Estou com problemas... – Luna disse de uma vez.

- Parece que o Logbotton está traindo ela. – Amélia explicou.

- O que? – Hermione saiu de trás do bancada.

- Pois é... – Luna disse. – Em menos de três meses de casamento...

- Você tem certeza disso? – Gina pareceu incrédula. – Ele é daquele jeitão esquisito dele, mas ele te ama...

- Sim, mas eu acho que é um caso antigo. – Luna justificou.

- E o que levou você à pensar nisso? – Parvati perguntou, fazendo uma bandeja com xícaras de café para todos.

- Ele tem recebido cartas de uma tal de Susan. – Luna disse desanimada.

- E você ainda não perguntou nada pra ele? – Ronald perguntou da cozinha, pondo os ovos de Hermione num prato.

- Não! O que eu ia dizer? – Luna disse – _"Amor, sabe as cartas que você recebe? São de uma amante sua?" _– Luna fingiu falar com Neville.

- É o único jeito de saber... – Ronald disse sensato.

- Desde que quando ele participa de nossas reuniões? – Amália apontou Ronald.

- O único jeito de eu sair daqui é indo pro quarto... Mas a Mione não vai comigo... Então eu não vou! – Ronald respondeu.

- Ignore ele! – Hermione sentou-se no meio das meninas. – Então o que vamos fazer?

- Nada. – Amélia disse.

- Nada? – Luna disse espantada. – Como assim nada? Ele vai continuar com a Susan nas minhas costas!

- Você já leu as cartas? – Amélia perguntou simples.

- Não... – Luna respondeu confusa.

- Como você tem tanta certeza que ele está te traindo? – Ela perguntou pegando a sua xícara de café com Parvati.

- Ele parou de falar comigo... – Luna disse.

- Ele parou de transar com você? – Parvati disse séria.

- Não, embora eu quisesse que ele me desse um tempo, às vezes... – Luna foi sincera.

- Então está tudo bem. – Ronald disse, coçando a cabeça. – Quando vocês pararem de transar, daí duvide de alguma coisa...

- Ronald! – Hermione censurou-o.

- É sério... – Ronald mordeu uma torrada. – É a pura verdade. Eu sou um homem também...

- Embora às vezes não pareça... – Amélia disse rindo.

- Pois é... – Hermione cortou Amélia. – Acho que, desta vez, o Ronald e a Amélia tem razão... Não há motivos pra se preocupar...

- Humpf... – Luna olhou pro teto. – Menos mal agora...

- Hum, Luna, obrigada pela reportagem sobre o restaurante no jornal. – Gina agradeceu.

- Não foi nada... – Luna disse. – Mas acho que foi um erro, já que agora aquilo vai se entupir de bruxos... E sabe, vocês trabalham com trouxas.

- Não tem problemas, eu sinto falta da comunidade bruxa... – Gina disse num ar de nostálgica.

- Gina, já não está na hora de irmos? – Malfoy aparatou com Neville. – Granger! Dá pra se vestir?

- Granger, você está linda esta manhã... – Neville riu – Você também Luna, se bem que os trajes da Hermione estão mais...

- Menos... Você quer dizer Neville. – Ronald disse atrás dele.

- Bom dia pra você também Ronald. – Neville disse.

- Neville você está me traindo? – Luna perguntou num ímpeto.

- Oh-oh... – Parvati disse, indo pra trás da bancada.

- Como assim? – Neville perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Por favor Di Lua... – Malfoy disse zangando. – Não estrague tudo agora, eu estava torcendo pra vocês ficaram mais tempo juntos, assim vocês nos deixam sozinhos...

- Responda a pergunta!- Luna disse alto.

- Luna... – Gina olhou para ela. – Você está exagerando.

- Ginevra, você sabe com que o Malfoy tem se encontrado ultimamente? – Luna disse.

- Cale a boca Di Lua! – Malfoy berrou.

- Com quem? – Gina perguntou ressabiada, olhando para Draco.

- Com a Parkison. – Luna foi direta. – Então antes de se meter, cuide do seu sangue puro tá?

- Hum? – Gina pareceu confusa.

- Responda a droga da pergunta! – Luna chegou perto de Neville.

- Não estou te traindo droga! – Neville respondeu berrando na cara dela. – Nunca estive, agora pare com essa paranóia... Você só tem pensado nisso.

- E aquelas cartas? – Luna perguntou ressabiada.

- Eram da Susie... – Neville olhou para Luna com um olhar cúmplice. – Vamos pra casa. Termino de te explicar lá... – Neville segurou o punho de Luna e aparatou com ela.

- Draco... O que você anda fazendo com a Parkison? – Gina olhou desafiadora para Draco.

- Hum... – Draco procurou uma desculpa.

- Sem desculpas Draco, responda! – Gina ficou nervosa.

- Estou fazendo compras com ela okay? – Malfoy falou rubro.

- Você o que? - Gina perguntou enojada.

- Você o que? – Rony perguntou rindo.

- Eu comprei isso. – Malfoy tirou do bolso um pequeno estojo.

- O que é isso? – Gina pegou.

- Abra ué... – Malfoy olhou torto para Ronald.

- Hum... – Gina viu um colar com uma opala enorme como pingente. – É...

- É linda! – Amélia e Parvati disseram em coro ao ver o colar.

- Era pra ser o meu presente de casamento para você, mas... – Malfoy disse resignado.

- Desculpe, Malfoy quando lembro da Pansy minha cabeça roda. – Gina pediu desculpas.

- Sem problemas, já podemos ir Weasley? – Malfoy disse com um tom meio gentil.

- Onde vocês vão? – Parvati perguntou.

- Vamos pra casa dele. – Gina disse desanimada.

- Procure não ficar depressiva quando estive lá. – Ronald alertou.

- Se ela não se deprime com isto, não vai se deprimir lá. – Malfoy disse e então eles aparataram...

- Amélia! – Harry aparatou logo em seguida no apartamento móvel. – Quando você pretende voltar? Pedro está chorando e eu não posso fazer nada!

- Desculpe-me amor... – Amélia disse num tom dócil e pegou Pedro no colo. – Vamos pra casa... – Amélia aparatou com Pedro e Harry.

- Então... – Parvati disse sem graça. – Acho que eu também vou indo... – E aparatou.

- Hermione? – Ronald perguntou ao ver as xícaras vazias na mesa de centro.

- O que? – Ela abraçou ele.

- Pode me dizer por que levantamos da cama?

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Sabe, essa ficou pior ainda que a outra...

E sobre a historia do Neville estar traindo a Luna, não termina por aqui...

Enfim, espero que gostem dessa fic, e que me mandem sugestões pq to ficando sem idéias aqui


	6. 16 Love songs  Canções de Amor

A Baby?

Ronald segurou um pequeno corpo e sorriu. Hermione olhou para ele com olhos cansados e depois fechou-os. Imediatamente alguns médicos e enfermeiros apareceram no quarto com suas varinhas em riste e passaram a apertá-la. Hermione estava morrendo no dia em que dera a luz à Catherine Dafny Ann Weasley Granger. Ronald sentiu seu corpo todo esfriar e deixou o bebê cair. Assim que tocou o chão o bebê se estilhaçou em mil pedaços. Foi então que uma voz zangada disse:

- Ronald! Acorda! – Era Amélia que acordava Ronald. – Você tem que voltar para o castelo em algumas horas.

- Eu simplesmente acabei de ter o pior sonho de todos... – Ronald disse com os olhos abertos.

Ronald olhou para fora e ainda estava escuro, iria aparatar na King Cross e ia num trem especial para Hogwarts às cinco da manhã. Era um segunda, inicio da semana de provas na escola. Em outra parte do mundo, na China, Hermione acordara e já estava no banho. Ronald aparatou em seu banheiro.

- Amor? – Ronald disse ainda com voz de sono.

- Ronald! – Hermione se assustou e cobriu-se com a divisória plástica do Box. – Quantas vezes eu já disse para não aparatar assim?

- E como você quer que eu aparate? – Ronald disse meio sem assimilar direito o que Hermione dizia.

- Sei, dá um jeito de avisar. – Hermione voltou à tomar banho. – Enfim, o que você quer?

- Tive um sonho estranho. – Ronald foi até a pia e procurou a sua escova. – Onde está a minha escova?

- Não sei, você comprou uma semana passada lembra? – Hermione disse colocando a cabeça pra fora do Box. – Não está por aí?

- Ah, achei, no meio do seu sutiã. – Ronald colocou o sutiã de Hermione embaixo da pia. – Então... Você tinha acabado de ter um filho, uma filha pra falar a verdade... – Ronald disse embolando as letras já que tinha começado a escovar os dentes.

- O que? – Hermione berrou de dentro do chuveiro. – Impossível! – Hermione disse um pouco nervosa. – Você e seus desejos reprimidos.

- Tá... O mais estranho vem depois... – Ele cuspiu na pia. – Você morre depois do parto.

- Morro? – Hermione ri. – Nossa, eu pensei que você sonhava comigo de outro jeito...

- Pois é... Eu fiquei frio, aterrorizado. – Ele colocou mais pasta e começou a escovar outro lado da boca. – Então deixei o bebê cair.

- Ronald. – Hermione saiu do banho e enrolou-se numa toalha. – Não importa o que acontecer, não deixe o bebê cair...

- Mione isso é sério. – Ronald virou-se pra ela com a escova na boca. – O bebê estilhou-se em pedacinhos!

- É o que acontece com bebês de vidro quando ele cai. – Hermione afastou Ronald de frente do espelho com um empurrão com os quadris.

- Hum... – Ronald esperou Hermione sair da frente do espelho para lavar a boca. – Mas o sonho foi esquisito... – Ronald arreganhou os lábios e mostrou os dentes para Hermione.

- Estão limpos... – Hermione disse. – Tá o sonho foi bizarro, mas que sonho não é? – Hermione saiu do banheiro e entrou no quarto.

- Hermione, você toma pílulas não é? – Ronald apareceu atrás dela preocupado.

- Não, não tenho tempo... – Hermione foi sincera. – E outra, eu sou totalmente a pessoa mais infértil do mundo. Eu fiquei com o Adler sem proteção alguma, e não tivemos nada...

- Hermione! – Ronald apertou os olhos, nervoso.

- O que foi? – Hermione jogou a toalha pra ele. – Seria tão ruim se eu tivesse um filho agora?

- Seria... – Ronald passou a mão nos cabelos ruivos. – Não temos como manter uma família agora e eu queria que tudo fosse certinho. Quero casar antes.

- Então nossa filha vai demorar pra nascer. – Hermione pontuou.

- Pare com essas brincadeiras! – Ronald disse sério. – Você sempre diz que vamos demoram pra casar. Vai fazer um ano que estamos juntos...

- O pequeno Pedro tem quatro meses... – Hermione falou. – São nove meses juntos! – Hermione. – Faltam aí três meses para dar um ano.

- É, mas e daí? – Ronald disse tirando a camisa.

- E daí que geralmente os casais demoram anos pra noivar. – Hermione pôs uma blusa.

- Uhum, casais que não se amam... – Ronald disse, entrando no banheiro completamente nu.

- Sim... Mas sabe, eles curtem a vida... – Hermione disse num tom de inveja.

- E o que exatamente você quer dizer com isso? – Ronald gritou quando ligou o chuveiro.

- Que talvez, nós estejamos indo rápido demais. – Hermione terminou de vestir e colocou a roupa de Ronald sobre a cama.

- Como assim? – Ronald disse pegando o sabonete.

- Nada Ronald. – Hermione disse num tom preocupado. – Voltado a coisa do bebê... Eu não me importaria de ter um antes do casamento.

- Você se importaria de casar apenas. – Ronald disse meio baixo, porém audível. – Mas eu não quero...

- Você não quer? – Hermione disse preocupada.

- Não... Não quero! – Ronald disse. – E você vai atrás daquelas pílulas!

- Mione? – Gina apareceu na porta do seu quarto.

- Gina por que está acordada tão cedo? – Hermione perguntou surpresa.

- Vou buscar alguns peixes no cais. – Gina respondeu quase que automaticamente. – Posso usar o seu banheiro?

- Não dá, Ronald está no banho... – Hermione deu de ombros. – Tente mais tarde.

- Desde cedo agora? – Gina aborreceu-se. – Vão morar logo em outra casa!

- Hum, ela está irritada... – Ronald entrou no quarto, enrolado na toalha e com outra secando os cabelos. – Nossa, você está linda Mione... – Ronald viu Hermione pronta, passando batom.

- Hum, eu tenho que competir com a Giovana, lembra-se? – Hermione tentou parece irônica.

- Hum, eu tenho uma idéia. – Ronald abraçou Hermione. – Eu e você vamos ficar doentes hoje e não vamos dar aulas... – Ronald riu e empurrou Hermione pra cama.

- Sim... Daí vamos vender o apartamento pra comer. – Ela riu. – Hey! Você está molhado!

- Costumo ficar molhado quando saio do banho. – Ele riu e saiu de cima de Hermione.

- Vou preparam o café, vai querer alguma coisa? – Hermione disse indo para a porta.

- Só um suco de abóbora. E uma torrada. – Ele disse.

Hermione fez o café e eles tomaram. Aparatam para King Cross e passaram pela plataforma 9 e ½. Tomaram o trem e em duas horas estavam na entrada de Hogwarts. Entraram em carruagens guiadas por trestálios e chegaram na porta do castelo. Uma aluna da Grifinória estava na porta sorrindo.

- Bom dia Giovana. – Hermione a cumprimentou.

- Bom dia profª Granger. – Giovana riu. – Bom dia Ronald.

- É professor Weasley, Giovana... – Hermione esclareceu e entrou no castelo.

- Claro, bom dia sr. Weasley... – Giovana sorriu.

- Bom dia pequena. – Ronald sorriu.

- E os senhores vão tomar café agora? – Giovana disse seguindo-os.

- Não, tomamos em casa, vamos pra sala dos professores agora. – Hermione disse num tom autoritário.

- Já moram na mesma casa? – Giovana perguntou desapontada.

- Não... – Ronald respondeu.

- Sim! – Hermione olhou pra ele.

- Sim... – Ele repetiu.

- Hum, professor eu estou com algumas duvidas, o senhor podia tirá-las pra mim? – Giovana ficou à frente deles.

- Você tem duvidas de como se voa? – Hermione disse. – Você tem problemas garotinha...

- Claro que tiro. – Ronald olhou com censura para Hermione. – Vamos até a minha sala.

Ronald entrou na sala com Giovana, que mirou ele assim que fechou a porta.

- Quais são suas dúvidas srta. Angel? – Ronald tentou ser polido quando sentou-se na mesa.

- A minha dúvida é: Quando você vai largar dela? – Giovana disse abrindo sua bolsa e tirando um cigarro.

- Não pode fumar nas dependências do colégio. – Ronald tirou o cigarro dela. – Você não deveria fumar aos quatorze anos.

- Fumo para mostrar por fora o que sou por dentro. – Giovana soltou seus cabelos e desarrumou-os. – E você não respondeu. Quando vai largar ela pra ficar comigo?

- Nunca. Eu já te disse... – Ronald foi sério. – Você vem com essa coisa estúpida de que gosta de mim.

- Eu amo o senhor, senhor Weasley. – Ela aproximou-se dele e desabotoou o primeiro botão da blusa.

- Sim, amor doentio. Você precisa de tratamento... Eu tenho é que chamar a Minerva para você...

- Dê uma chance para o nosso amor Ronald...- Giovana passou a língua nos lábios. Depois tocou coxa de Ronald.

- Ronald, as chaves do apartamento... – Hermione entrou e viu a cena que fizera seu coração parar. Ela respirou fundo. – Srta. Angel, pode nos dar licença?

- Sim senhora Granger. – Giovana pegou sua mochila e saiu do lugar.

- Ronald... – Hermione olhou para ele. – O que...?

- Ela, ela simplesmente se jogou pra cima de mim e... – Ronald disse atordoado...

- Ela o que? – Hermione não acreditou. – E você ficou parado aí, curtindo?

- Não eu ia fazer alguma coisa quando você chegou... – Ronald levantou-se da mesa. – Hermione eu te amo... Você sabe disso.

- Tá... Mas ela? – Hermione cheirou o ar. – Ela fuma?

- Fuma... – Ronald viu a historia ficar ridícula. – Você tem de acreditar em mim.

- Eu acredito... – Hermione disse. – Mas ela não vai ficar impune! – Hermione saiu, mas sentiu-se segurada pelo braço.

- Hermione, não vale a pena... Ela vai negar tudo e simplesmente fingir que nada aconteceu.

- Mas vamos dar uma poção pra ela... – Hermione disse ficando fora de si.

- Hermione, a Minerva não vai fazer tudo isso. Ela é monitora. – Ronald deu de ombros. – Apenas finja que nada aconteceu.

- Okay, ela não pode me tirar as duas coisas que mais amo. – Ela e Ronald sorriram. – Você, e o nosso filho...

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Tá, essa tirada foi infame... Mas ela está grávida sim. E vou deixar a historia do Neville estar traindo a Luna pra depois... Tá, eu to com sono, já passa das uma da manhã... Beijos D


	7. 17 Não vale à Pena

Não vale a pena

Hermione revirou-se na cama. Respirou fundo e sentiu um cheiro diferente:

- Ronald! Saia daqui agora! – Hermione gritou para Ronald quando ele chegou no quarto.

- Mas amor... – Ronald iniciou.

- Mas amor nada Ronald! – Hermione disse cansada. – Fique longe do meu quarto!

- Mione, o Harry e a Amélia... Eles estavam transando... – Ronald disse com cara de nojo. – Posso dormir aqui por favor?

- Okay Ronald... – Hermione levantou-se, foi até o armário, pegou um travesseiro e um cobertor. – Tome.

- O que é iss? – Ronald perguntou surpreso.

- Um travesseiro e um cobertor... – Hermione explicou paciente.

- Sim, mas já tem um na sua cama. – Ronald não entendeu.

- Eu sei... Mas você vai dormir na sala. – Hermione disse calma.

- Como? – Ronald fingiu não ouvir.

- Aparte logo pra sala! – Hermione pediu.

- Não! – Ronald deixou cair as coisas. – Eu durmo aqui, com você, como sempre...

- Não! – Hermione repetiu. – Você dorme no sofá de agora em diante. Não temos quarto de hóspedes... – Hermione disse, como se falasse para um cliente que há vagas no hotel.

- Não sou um hospede! Sou seu noivo... – Ronald disse.

- Que noivo? – Hermione riu. – Eu tinha um namorado...

- Não tivemos essa conversa... – Ronald olhou para Hermione quase em súplica. – Eu não fiquei desapontado com você por causa do nosso filho...

- Meu filho! – Hermione esbravejou.

- Nosso filho! – Ronald grito. – Lembro de ter feito você gritar naquela cama! – Ronald disse agressivo. – Vamos dormir ou não?

- Gritei... Gritei sim! – Hermione disse. – Gritei de horror! – Ela disse fazendo uma cara dramática. – Eu fingi!

- Você o que? – Ronald perguntou desconfiado.

- Eu fingi Ronald Weasley! – Hermione disse. – Eu não senti nada! Eu fingi! – Hermione sorriu.

- Hermione! – Ronald segurou-a. – Você está dizendo...

- Que você não me deu prazer algum... – Hermione disse quase se deliciando.

- Hermione... Retire o que disse! – Ronald olhou no fundo dos olhos de Hermione.

- Não retiro! – Hermione provocou Ronald.

Ronald neste momento jogou Hermione na cama. Começou a beijá-la. Beijou seu rosto e seu pescoço. Hermione gritou um pouco em desaprovação. Ronald puxou a blusa de Hermione e a rasgou. Ronald sorriu por um instante para Hermione, para ver a reação dela. Hermione parecia ter um controle fenomenal, por que estava com cara de paisagem. Ronald beijou o seu umbigo. Hermione gemeu. Ele passou a mão nas costas de Hermione procurando o fecho do sutiã. Hermione finalmente gritou.

- Para! – Hermione disse no meio de um gemido suplicante.

- Retire... O que... Disse... – Ronald estava beijando o abdômen de Hermione.

- OKAY! – Hermione gritou. – Tudo bem, talvez você não seja tão ruim assim.

- Hum... – Ronald beijou-a satisfeito. – Agora... Vamos dormir.

- Droga Ronald! – Hermione disse. – Você rasgou a minha blusa! Era meu pijama favorito...

- Compramos outro pela manhã... – Ronald deitou-se do seu lado da cama.

-Ronald? – Hermione disse.

- O que você acha da Rússia pra nossa lua de mel? – Hermione riu. Ronald também. Sabia que aquilo era um acordo.

- Ótimo! Assim você dá um pulo no Krum pra dizer oi... – Ronald riu, e dormiu abraçado com Hermione.

Luna estava em cima de Neville no quarto deles pela manhã de sábado. Os dois riram juntos. Tinham chegado ao ápice juntos. Neville beijou Luna e colocou-a, gentilmente, no outro lado da cama. Levantou, nu e foi em direção do banheiro. Luna levantou-se logo após e tateou o chão. Achou seu roupão e vestiu-o. Foi até o banheiro. Neville estava no banho.

- Foi tão bom quanto com a Adisson? – Luna provocou-o.

- Foi melhor. – Neville foi breve.

- Neville... – Luna disse inocente. – Quando eu vou conhecer a Susie?

- Daqui a uma semana... – Neville disse. – Quer entrar?

- Você está louco? – Luna disse sorrindo. – Quase desfaleci naquela cama, agora há pouco...

- Você exagera Luninha... – Neville. – Queremos um filho não queremos? – Neville saiu do banho.

- Já disse que não posso ter filhos. – Luna ficou séria.

- Luna, isso é coisa da sua cabeça. – Neville disse sério. – Já te examinei, você não tem problema algum. Você quer que outra pessoa te examine? – Ele perguntou rindo.

- Você iria se sentir confortável? – Luna foi sincera.

- Nem um pouco... – Ele respondeu. – Sou muito ciumento. – E riu.

- Então... – Luna deu de ombros.

- Trata-se de um bloqueio psicológico... – Neville passou a mão na cabeça. – Pare de pensar na Susie!

- Mas ela é sua filha! – Luna disse.

- Eu sei... Não precisa ficar repetindo isso. – Neville levou Luna até a cama de novo. – Eu amo a Susie e amo você também.

- É fácil pra você dizer. Você já tem um filho. Eu não! – Luna começou a chorar.

- É uma corrida? – Neville perguntou bem humorado.

- Amor, a Amélia já tem um filho.

- A Hermione também e daí? – Neville disse.

- Você também sentiu? – Luna parou como se analisasse um caso interessante de psicologia. – Eu não tinha certeza, sabe, talvez ela tenha a capacidade de pensamentos múltiplos...

- Sim, mas o útero não pensa. – Neville disse. – Sou obstetra Luna, eu sei quando tem bebês dentro do útero.

- Simplesmente não acredito que você tenha uma filha... – Luna suspirou. – Quatro anos? – Luna disse. – Estamos juntos à três...

- Pois é... – Neville disse calmo. – Conheci a Adisson antes disso tudo. Ela teve a Susie, e resolveu não me contar... Agora ela me aparece com isso.

- E ela escreve aos quatro anos? – Luna achou estranho.

- Adisson escreve. Ela é pediatra... Deve se dar muito bem com crianças...

- Deve mesmo. – Luna concluiu. – Quer tentar de novo?

- Adoraria senhora Lovegood Logbotton. – Neville sorriu e a beijou de novo.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Fic curtíssima!

Sem tempo pra escrever pq a Dafny, a Catherine e a Ann tomaram minhas outras fics. Virei escreva delas... Por favor não me tranquem num quarto 


	8. 18 A filha

Caterine Dafny Ann Granger Weasley

- Harry acorde! – Amélia disse alarmada.

- Ele acordou de novo? – Harry acordou preocupado.

- Sim, querido, está latejando... – Amélia disse. – Ele não para de chorar!

- Zeus... – Harry pegou Pedro Potter Desire do berço. Ele estava chorando estridente.

- Acalme-se meu filho, por favor... – Amélia suplicou.

- Calma Amélia... – Harry passou a mão na testa do bebê. – Não tem nenhuma explicação pra isso não Ami? – Harry perguntou.

- Não... Cicatrizes não se herdam Harry! – Amélia disse. – Não tem por que o Pedro ter uma cicatriz em forma de raio no meio da testa!

- Hum, então por que está latejando em meu filho? – Harry perguntou. – Não tem mais o Lord das trevas, papai cuidou dele pra você...

- Hum, você acha que algo pode ter... – Amélia parou de falar e olhou pra ele.

- Não! - Harry disse num ímpeto! – Fora de questão... Ninguém pode ter ressurgido da morte... Não duas vezes!

- São nove da manhã... – Amélia disse. – Hoje é domingo, tenho que ir ficar com as meninas. – Amélia pegou Pedro. – Hora do banho meu amor...

Amélia foi a ultima a aparatar no apartamento móvel. Assim que ela chegou Ronald aparatou para a casa da Harry. Amélia olhou para Hermione séria.

- Você está grávida! – Amélia disse surpresa.

- Amélia! – Parvati disse. – Você tinha de estragar?

- Mione, você está grávida? – Gina assustou-se. – Antes de mim e do Draco.

- Zeus permitam que vocês não tenham filhos. – Parvati acrescentou de supetão.

- Eu já sabia... – Luna falou.

- Hum... Então Pedro vai ter com quem brincar afinal? – Amélia se sentou.

- Pois é... – Hermione falou. – Não é maravilhoso?

- Não... – Luna foi sincera. – Você e o Ronald não estão prontos... Doe o filho pra gente que eu me viro...

- Di Lua! – Amélia censurou-a.

- Sério Mione... – Luna riu. – Vocês não estão prontos...

- Como assim? – Hermione não entendeu.

- Bem, vocês moram num apartamento... – Amélia disse.

- Nosso! Não é alugado! – Hermione defendeu-se.

- É... Mas vocês são professores... – Parvati disse. – Não sei...

- Eu sou a melhor professora! – Hermione disse.

- Hermione, não nos leve à mal! – Gina disse. – Mesmo com isso tudo arranjado... Ronald não daria conta...

- E o que ele falou? – Luna perguntou.

- Na hora? – Hermione irritou-se um pouco. – Ficou mudo. Não acreditou. Xingou Zeus... – Hermione suspirou. – Depois amou a idéia... Acha que seremos felizes com ele ou ela por perto...

- Hum, ao menos isso... – Gina disse.

- E então? – Hermione sorriu. – Nomes! Quero nomes!

- Hum... Pra homem ou mulher? – Luna perguntou.

- Mulher... – Amélia disse. – Seria chato ter dois meninos por aqui...

- Tudo bem... – Luna disse. – Gosto de Caterine. É um nome forte... Porém de som amável... Personifica a mulher.

- Prefiro Dafny. – Parvati disse cheia de si. – Hum nome exótico... Diferente, para ela se sobressair perante outras mulheres.

- Sou muito mais Ann. – Amélia disse. – É um nome simples e direto... Parece uma mulher que consegue o que quer...

- Hum... Estou indecisa, vou falar com Ronald... – Hermione deu de ombros. – Ainda estou no meu primeiro mês... Por que estou pensando nisso?

- Hum... – Luna suspirou. – Neville tem uma filha com outra mulher.

- O QUÊ? – Amélia, Luna, Gina e Parvati disseram juntas.

- Pois é... Susan, é o nome dela. – Luna disse calma.

- Como aconteceu? – Hermione perguntou preocupada.

- Eles ficaram juntos por um tempo à quatro anos atrás... – Luna explicou. – Depois de separaram. Ela teve um bebê e não contou ao Neville. Agora ela resolveu dizer tudo e...

- Nossa Luna! – Parvati abraçou-a. – Deve ter sido duro pra você...

- Foi sim... – Luna derramou uma lágrima.

- Coitadinha... – Gina abraçou-a também.

- Hum... – Hermione disse. – E agora?

- Agora? – Luna falou num tom condescendente – Agora ele vai conhecê-la.

- E a mãe? – Parvati perguntou.

- Adisson Foster. – Luna disse.

- Adisson Foster? – Amélia perguntou. – Ela é enfermeira, vocês não se lembram dela?

- Enfermeira? – Hermione perguntou.

- É... – Ameia disse. – Ela trabalhou com Neville todos os dias.

- Humpf... – Luna disse nervosa. – Ele...

- Ele conseguiu omitir isso de você não é? – Hermione perguntou em um tom chateado.

- Homens... – Gina disse.

- Ginevra? – Parvati disse. – Por onde anda o Draco? Eu não o vejo desde o colar de pingente de opala...

- Ele? – Gina. – Acho que realmente se zangou...

- Por que? – Hermione quis saber.

- Ele se enfiou na droga do ministério. – Gina disse um pouco irritada.

- Hum... Talvez esse seja o modo dele te dar um tempo. – Amélia sorriu pra Pedro. – Sabe, Malfoy não iria simplesmente dizer isso, ele é muito orgulhoso.

- Tá... – Gina disse. – É um jeito bem estranho... Convenhamos.

- Mas e o casamento? Sai ou não? – Parvati disse animada.

- Hum, estamos pensando em fazer uma festa de noivado para testar as famílias. – Gina disse cansada.

- É, talvez seja o melhor à se fazer... – Hermione constatou.

- Só que eu não quero! – Gina foi sincera. – A gente dele faz mal diretamente à minha família.

- Gina, você é muito egoísta! – Luna disse. – Você já parou pra pensar que Draco lutou contra a própria família e amigos na guerra? – Luna falou tolerante. Às vezes, seus rouantes de lucidez eram desagradáveis para as meninas.

- Não... Nunca parei pra pensar nisso. – Gina falou. – Deve ter sido duro... Vou conversar come ele hoje à noite...

- Patil? – Hermione perguntou. – E você e o Frankie?

- Hum... – Patil pensou. – Falei com ele sobre a gente, ele se tornou menos passivo na cama. – Ela sorriu. – E decidimos que não vamos ter filhos. Só pra quebrar a modinha que vocês estabeleceram... – Ela riu.

- Hum... – Amélia disse. – Quero avisar que eu comecei, a modista aqui é a Granger! – e sorriu.

- Espero que vocês demorem à casar também... – Gina sorriu.

- Amélia? – Luna olhou para ela, desperta. – Pode contar à elas o que está acontecendo com o Pedro, pra eu ter um pouco de descanso? Você simplesmente não para de berrar isso na sua mente!

- O que há com ele? – Hermione pegou Pedro no colo. Tinha um rostinho gordo e sorridente. Olhos verdes como o pai e a mãe... E... – Amélia! Ele tem a cicatriz!

- Ele tem? – Gina arregalou os olhos e mirou a testa de Pedro. – Por que?

- Não pode! – Parvati disse. – Cicatrizes não são genéticas!

- Eu sei... – Amélia aparentou preocupada. – Já tentamos de tudo... Mas... – Amélia fez um sinal de desistência com a boca.

- Que pena Amélia... – Luna disse pesarosa. – Ele nasceu com a mesa sina do pai.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Háaaaaaa

Lero lero! Essa ficou ridícula, pode falar D


	9. 19 Uma nova vida

O Mistério dos Potter

Hermione correu pro banheiro e procurou desesperadamente o vaso sanitário. Ronald veio atrás. Ela vomitou de uma vez só.

- Querida você está bem? – Ronald perguntou preocupado.

- Eu pareço bem? – Hermione perguntou irônica.

- Hum, quer tomar um banho? – Ronald continuou paciente.

- Ronald eu queria é ter meus hormônios de volta... – Hermione pegou uma escova e começou a escovar seus dentes.

- Vamos comprar alguns pra você. – Ele riu.

- Hum... – Hermione sentou-se na cama. - Vamos voltar?

- Tem certeza? – Ronald perguntou. – Minerva vai entender...

- Ronald, eu não vou parar de dar aulas no meu segundo mês de gravidez... – Hermione riu. – Mas obrigada.

- Amor... – Ronald disse meio confuso. – Você tem de ficar... Está pálida.

- Não... – Hermione suplicou. – Não me trate como uma inválida...

- Okay... Então vamos... Mas se algo acontecer com você, Hermione...

Ronald e Hermione aparataram até King Cross, tomaram o trem e, com a ajuda da carruagem de trestálios, chegaram em Hogwarts. Desta vez quem esperava por eles era Teresa, a nova enfermeira da Ala Hospitalar.

- Teresa... – Hermione sorriu para um rosto conhecido. – Não vamos precisar de você hoje...

- A senhora comeu o que hoje? – Teresa perguntou, ignorando totalmente a ultima frase.

- Claro! – Hermione respondeu sorridente.

- O que ela comeu? – Teresa olhou para Ronald.

- Bananas... Com chocolate. – Ronald respondeu com um olhar de ajuda.

- Tudo isso? – Teresa olhou irônica para Hermione. – Você vai morrer de fadiga desse jeito.

- Muito engraçado senhora Smith. – Hermione disse num tom complacente. – Agora... Pra sala!

- Sem aula até a senhora comer alguma coisa. – Teresa olhou séria para Hermione. – Sr. Ronald, você pode ir, mas vou ter de levar sua mulher grávida comigo.

- Não sou a mulher dele... – Hermione tentou dizer.

Teresa Smith levou Hermione pelos corredores. Hermione começou a sentir enjôos com tudo que cruzava seu caminho. Até alguma vellas que Minerva permitiu ingressar na escola. Ronald entrou na sala de aula e deu suas aulas. Enquanto isso Hermione estava presa na Ala Hospitalar com Teresa.

- Teresa? Sério, eu tenho de ir mesmo! – Hermione tentou argumentar. Mas Teresa estava vindo com uma bandeja de comida.

- Coma sta. Granger. – Teresa determinou. – Depois a senhora pode voltar às suas aulas.

Hermione comeu, à contra-gosto, toda a comida que Teresa trouxe. Voltou Às suas aulas. No fim do dia, ela e Ronald, aparataram no apartamento móvel, que desta vez estava em Veneza.

- Pedro! – Ela sorriu ao ver o afilhado. – Amélia... Luna! O que todas vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Luna está tentando ler a mente do Pedro. – Amélia disse num tom sério e exausto. Naquele momento, Hermione pôde ver nos olhos dela algo preocupante.

- E não está conseguindo? – Hermione perguntou ao ver a testa franzida de Luna.

- Não! – Luna disse num tom desistente.

- Qual é! Ele só tem cinco meses! – Hermione pegou-o no colo.

- Potter não consegue? – Ronald perguntou do lado de Hermione.

- Não... – Amélia olhou confusa pro filho que brincava como cabelo de Hermione. – O que você está escondendo da mamãe?

- Mama! – Pedro exclamou, depois de babar no cabelo de Mione.

- Mama... – Amélia repetiu cansada.

- Ele tem uma barreira enorme! – Luna disse analisando. – Neville pode tentar, mas acho que pode ser inútil também.

- E a cicatriz? – Hermione pôs Pedro no chão. Ele tinha ficado realmente pesado.

- Nada! – Amélia disse. – Vamos ter que apelar pro Malfeito mesmo Mione... – Amélia disse pesarosa.

- Vocês vão pedir ajuda pro Malfeito? – Ronald debochou. – Boa sorte! Eu vou tomar banho Mione... – Ronald avisou.

- Dá pra você tomar banho na sua casa? – Hermione olhou séria pra ele. – Harry deve estar precisando de apoio.

- Claro... – Ronald riu sem graça e aparatou.

- Vão mesmo pedir ajuda do Draco? – Luna perguntou incrédula. Pode ouvir nitidamente as mentes delas relutando contra a idéia.

- Vamos... Mas... – Amélia olhou para Pedro. – Estou com medo... Ele simplesmente não pode ser mal!

- E não é Ami! – Luna confortou-a.

- Espero que não seja mesmo... – Amélia pegou Pedro no colo.

- Conseguiram? – Gina perguntou ao aparatar.

- Não... – Luna respondeu ressentida. Não acreditava na força da barreira de Pedro.

- Vão usar o Draco? – Gina perguntou alarmada. Sabia que, pra elas, se comunicar com Draco era difícil. Ela mesma tinha esquecido como tinha superado isso.

- É o jeito. – Hermione respirou fundo ao responder.

- Querem que eu o chame então? – Gina olhou todas.

- O mais rápido possível. – Amélia sorriu triste. – Queria mesmo dormir esta noite.

- Tudo bem...

Gina aparatou. As meninas se entreolharam esperançosas: talvez Draco voltasse, desse uma olhada em Pedro e dissesse que tudo era passageiro, que nada daquilo era real. Amélia pensou em Harry, como ele tinha sofrido durante a gravidez. Ele sabia que algo de horrível poderia acontecer com Pedro... Só não tinha idéia do quão horrível aquilo poderia ser. Então, depois de minutos de um silêncio desconfortável, Gina voltou de mãos dadas com Draco.

- O que vocês querem de mim suas desvairadas? – Malfoy perguntou num tom descontraído. Não gostava de provocar Amélia ultimamente.

- Que você nos fale sobre Pedro. – Amélia disse decidida. – E nos leve para a travessa do tranco.

- O QUÊ? – Malfoy pareceu ter sido insultado. Tinha se tornado um grande bruxo no quesito conhecimento de magia negra. Ir à travessa do tranco significa de algo muito ruim e fora do seu alcance estava acontecendo. E com Pedro. – Ami! Você sabe muito bem ir lá... – Malfoy disfarçou sua insegurança. E começara evitar a travessa depois da guerra.

- Quero falar com Monteguare... – Amélia disse de uma vez. Todas as meninas se olharam. Monteguare era a ultima chance.

- Amélia! Está paranóica! Pedro não tem poderes... – Malfoy emudeceu. Viu uma chupeta pairar na frente de Pedro. - ...Telecinéticos!

What a hell?

Quem é Monteguare? Ninguém sabe!

Hahahaha

Nem eu "/


End file.
